paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bomb: Dockyard
(stealth escape) (loud escape) |achievement = }} The Dockyard is one of two new heists from The Bomb DLC, released on January 22, 2015. They are the only heists contracted by The Butcher, and will also be the first heists not to be developed by Overkill Software, but rather Lion Game Lion. Overview The Dockyards is the first of the two possible scenarios the crew can undertake during The Bomb raid. It involves the players breaking into the Port of Virginia and secure the Balkan bomb for The Butcher before it leaves for Norfolk. A stealthy approach is viable. Part of a "What if?" scenario, the Dockyards chronologically takes place before the Forest during planning. Pre-Planning Preplanning once again provides a wealth of options and flexibility in Dockyard, with some all-new assets available for use. In this heist, the crew is restricted to a maximum of favours for preplanning. The number of favours does not scale with difficulty. Objectives Stealth= #Enter the dockyard #Find keycards #Open the dock gate #Find the Moretta comm frequency(Can be skipped if done earlier) #Call the captain #Enter the GPS coordinates #Wait for the ship to move #Get on the ship #Open the containers #Take the bomb #Take the bomb parts to the boat #Escape |-|Loud= #Light one of the flares #Wait for the chopper #Collect the C4 #Place the C4 #Blow up the dock gate #Locate the ship control terminal #Hack the ship control terminal( seconds) #Wait for the hack to finish #Wait for the ship to move #Get on the ship #Drill into the containers #Take the bomb #Take the bomb parts to the van/helicopter/boat. #Escape Walkthrough 'Stealth' General notes on stealthy approaches to The Bomb: Dockyard There are a large number of guards (more than 20 on Deathwish), civilians (up to 15) and security cameras (up to 15) on the map, hence extreme caution must be taken when eliminating guards and civilians as there is often a risk of discovery and panic can rapidly spread. Fortunately, there is relatively little randomisation to the guard and civilian spawns and their patrol routes, making it relatively easy to anticipate where guards will move next. Due to the large numbers of wandering guards and civilians it may be particularly difficult to hide cable-tied civilians. For this reason, players should give serious consideration to simply killing particularly troublesome civilians, bagging their bodies and throwing the bags into the water. At any point during the mission it may be helpful to eliminate the camera operators, of which there are two, one on either side of the map. It should be noted that both operators see all the cameras, so both must be killed to deactivate all cameras on the map. They can be found in small rooms adjacent to the "Ship Control Rooms" on both sides of the dockyard (for the right hand side, the security room is the T-shaped room accessible from the alleyway to the right) and while reaching them safely can be done without raising suspicion, it may require some patience and skill. One advantage to this is that the keycards, radio and GPS computer can all often be located by using the security cameras. Conversely, given that there are two camera operators it may be preferable to leave them alive and save the pager responses for guards along more important access routes. This decision will often be dependent on the available skills, deployables and the spawn configuration of the heist - notably the GPS computer spawn in the left-side computer room is tricky to access without being spotted by the camera in the room. ECMs or Camera Loop may, however, negate the need to eliminate the camera operator. With enough skills and some luck with regards to spawns it is entirely possible to complete the heist (even solo, on Death Wish) without alerting or killing anyone. However, as there is no reward for doing so, players may as well eliminate some of the guards to make the task easier. There are three routes available for crossing from one side of the dockyard to the other : via the dockgate itself (until this is opened by using the keycards), inside the dockyard behind the Moretta and outside the dockyard entirely. The latter is generally safest (as no guards or civilians will ever patrol outside the dockyard) however entering and leaving the dockyard may be particularly tricky depending on guard/tarpaulin spawns. Accessing the front and rear of the map is often best done along the extreme right of both sections of the dockyard : the alleys on the right hand side and the lowered mooring platforms on the left hand side. The radio frequency (see below) can be found at any time, it is often easiest to check the computers early as this can usually be done without alerting cameras, guards or civilians and both computer rooms are possible spawn locations for keycards. The manifest can be obtained as an asset, found in a safe or simply ignored. In light of the rest of the heist, the act of searching containers for the bomb is relatively trivial, both in terms of time taken and risk of breaking stealth, so while the manifest is useful it is far from essential. The objectives Starting outside the secure dockyard, players must first enter the dockyard by one of three means: the main gate into the parking area, the railway entrance or cutting the wire to the extreme right of the map. It is advised to avoid the main gate even if it is open, as there can be significant guard activity around the gate. However it should be noted that there is a chance that the wire fence to the right is covered with a tarpaulin and cannot be cut. Once inside the dockyard, two keycards must be found. These keycards will be used to open the gate to the dock holding the Moretta (the ship containing the bomb). The keycards are always in random locations on the map, four on each side of the dockyard, so players may wish to split up in order to search more effectively. Note that the security cameras can be useful in locating keycards but they will rarely be able to see both. Once both keycards are found, one must be inserted into the control panel of each of the two control rooms on either side of the dock. Note : It may be important to plan the order in which to use the keycards, as once the second one is inserted the dock-gate will no longer be an option for crossing the map. Generally the control room on the left side of the map is easier to travel to and from, therefore it may be easier to insert the keycard on the right first. Once the dock gates have been opened, the Moretta needs to be moved to berth 3B where the crew can search its containers away from the watch of guards and cameras. First however, players must carry out three steps: Find the radio frequencies to talk to Moretta's captain, find the radio and patch Bain in to it, then upload the GPS co-ordinates of the new berth (3B) to the captain. To look for the frequencies, players need to interact with the bank of computers found in rooms on both sides of the dockyard - there are four in each room and money is often scattered on the desks around them. Once the radio frequency is found, the dockyard radio must be interacted with (approx 4 seconds) to patch Bain in to the captain of the Moretta. After this, a special computer (identifiable by the highlight as well as its dual-monitor configuration) will be marked out randomly which players must interact with (approx 6 seconds) to send the GPS co-ordinates of berth 3B to the Moretta. When the captain receives the co-ordinates, he will begin moving the ship to its new berth. During this stage, players can wait until the ship docks again, or look for loot scattered in various warehouses and train cars in the middle of the dock. After the Moretta has docked at 3B, players are free to board the vessel and search its containers. Players should be careful however, as although this area is out of view of the other guards, there can still be a number of guards and a civilian walking around - the guards actually spawn as the Moretta moves into dock, therefore do not rely on security camera views from earlier in the heist. If the cargo manifest asset was purchased, the potential group of containers that may have the bomb will be narrowed down to four. Note that if going for the 'Breaking Dead' achievement, players should search every container, as the meth lab may be in one of them. When the bomb has been found, a boat will arrive next to the Moretta. Secure the bomb parts and any additional loot, and then escape using whichever method was selected during preplanning. Successfully stealthing will always allow you to escape by boat from dock 3B. 'Loud' The loud version of the heist, whilst much more straightforward, can be significantly harder due to high volumes of FBI to manage, large areas with reduced cover, and frequent suppression from long-distance snipers. That said, it can still be a viable alternative to sneaking if done by the right team. Assuming the dock has not been opened, players must place a flare in one of a few available locations. Once lit, Bile will announce he is en route with explosives, and players must hold out for a few minutes until he arrives. Dropping a yellow bag, the four charges within must be placed on the docking gate, and will detonate once all players step off of it. The ship now free to move, players must now hack a master computer, which will spawn in a warehouse office. Taking several minutes, players must actively defend the numerous power boxes located in and around the building. Once the hack finishes, using the PC will cause the Moretta to begin re-docking; like stealth, this takes a while, so gradually moving the team towards the 3B dock is recommended. Boarding the ship, Bain will point out that the alarm has caused the crates to automatically lock, requiring the doors to be drilled or sawed open. After locating the bomb parts, Bain will announce that escape is on the way, and players can leave by their preferred method; if purchased, players can use the boat available in default stealth escapes. Tips & Strategies *During stealth, it is possible to save a body bag if guards or civilians are near the water. Using a silenced shotgun, simply launch them off the edge into the water. Note however that guards must first be dominated using the Dominator skill or their inaccessible pagers will sink to the bottom and end the stealth attempt. *The section below contains a map of all possible keycard spawns for stealth. Variations *There may be a few safes in the side buildings. These will contain the cargo manifest or nothing. * There may be tarpaulins over certain sections of wire-mesh fencing, rendering it impossible to cut through and limiting movement (and visibility) through the map. Death Wish Changes *All cameras are now replaced with Titan cameras. * More guards and civilians now patrol the entire area. Blueprints Crojob stage 2.png|Preplanning map of the Dockyard. Item locations bomb dockyard.png|Map with all possible keycard, crate, meth ingredient and crowbar locations. Items located upstairs are red, the other items are green. Keycards can spawn in security rooms only if there is no guard inside. Certain keycard locations prevent other nearby locations from being used (i.e. you cannot find two keycards in the locker room at the same time.)Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" Achievements }} Trivia *Bain will often make a comment when a body bag is dumped into the sea or a dumpster, such as "Feeding the fish, eh?" * There is a graffiti of a reptile holding a Chicago Typewriter on a wall. * Like Hotline Miami day 1, the cooking order of the meth is Muriatic Acid, Caustic Soda and Hydrogen Chloride. * The achievement I've Got the Power is a reference to the song The Power by Snap!, with the title being one of the song's most memorable lines. * The achievement 'Done in 60 Seconds '''is a reference to the movie ''Gone in 60 Seconds. *The screens inside the two control rooms for the gate appear to be based on the navigation and flight instrument screens from the cockpit of a commercial airliner. Video PAYDAY 2 - Searchlights|Searchlights - The Bomb: Dockyard Theme. ru:Бомба: Доки Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Butcher Category:The Bomb Heists DLC Category:Stealth Heists